The Way I Love You
by FormerVoid
Summary: Four friends get asked one question. They give an honest answer.


_What is love?_

Weiss Schnee paused at the question, initially unsure what to say.

There was the family butler Klein. He always took care of her as a parental figure should, always looking out for her and assisting any way he could. Even when she was feeling down from when things turned against her, he would always cheer her up.

The thought of her sister Winter always made Weiss giddy. At first, Winter always seemed too stern to be a good sibling, but Weiss knew more. While she was still upset at the idea that Winter left her behind to join the military, it helped Weiss cherish those rare occasions with her sister even more. Those nights from long ago when Winter would let Weiss join her in her bed helped Weiss learn that she didn't have to earn being cared for.

Weiss never fully understood Yang. Someone like her had no right to exist. How could someone be so reckless and stubborn, so careless about her own safety when it meant protecting the ones she cared for? All while Weiss thought, no knew, it was all genuine. Even when Yang did something as simple as check up on her, she always felt secured when she was reminded someone was there for her.

Weiss always found Blake interesting. They got off on something that was far worse than the wrong foot, yet somehow managed to become not only friends, but great ones at it too. It's nice having someone else to actually have a sense to keep according to schedules. It's funny how she looks forward to something as trivial as getting coffee or getting together when their favorite show comes on.

Where to start with Ruby? She was her partner, but also the definition of a dolt, dunce, and an idiot. But also caring, compassionate, and even loving when she gets the chance. Even when Weiss berated Ruby, she would take it all in stride and only return affection. A single hug from Ruby was all Weiss needed to forget all of her problems, even if it's for only a moment.

To Weiss, love isn't determined by the people you're related to. No, it comes from the people you want to be around. The people you're willing to do anything for, even if it costs everything.

* * *

_What is love?_

Yang Xiao Long got excited by the question.

For starters, there was her dad. Yang remembers him as one of the happiest people she ever knew. Then he stopped for a while after losing their mom, it made life harder for Yang and Ruby. Yang understood why, and was grateful when he was ready to be a parent to them again.

Uncle Qrow always came to her mind. From the time he saved her from the Grimm long ago to when he helped her train in the forest, a simple hug or fistbump was all she needed to know he's always watching over her. Having the definition of "cool" as your uncle was, and still is, pretty awesome.

Yang can jabber on about her mother Summer. She knew Summer saw her as her real daughter despite circumstances. Yang had no idea how she actually liked her terrible drawings of them, but Yang was always excited to see her approval when she put up another on their fridge.

Ruby is one of the few people Yang will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy. She always cared for her from the second they first locked eyes with each other. Even if it meant taking on the full burden at times, Yang never hesitated to do whatever she could for Ruby. For Ruby to grow up to become someone she was so proud of and knew loved her back as much as she did always cheered Yang every time she spots Ruby's bubbly smile.

Weiss, her favorite snowflake. The one person Yang just felt like being a big sister for. She would be with Weiss at both the most convenient and inconvenient of times while practicing her pun mastery on her the most. Endless teasing, the occasional night out on the town, and even a bear hug when she gets the chance. And sometimes, Yang would simply talk. Just a question of how Weiss' day was going, if everything was alright, and whether she needed something to lift her spirits. Yang can't be happy if she wasn't sure Weiss was cheered up first.

And then there was Blake, someone Yang couldn't stop smiling around. Going through thick and thin together, it gets Yang excited for those calmer moments. Blake would be reading, Yang would jump in out of nowhere, and Blake would be slightly amused before asking what was on her mind. As repetitive as it sounded, their fun only got better the more times she asked Blake to hang out with her. She probably shouldn't be as excited as she gets when she does agree to hang out, but she Yang isn't complaining.

To Yang, love is what keeps you going. From when it's a peaceful day to when it all goes wrong, love keeps growing and will never burn out.

* * *

Blake Belladonna hesitated but knew what to say.

Her mother always supported her through all of her choices, knowing Blake would find her way to do what's right. Even when Blake believed she ruined everything, her mom was never mad at her and it is an amazing feeling when Blake got reminded of that.

Her father was the man she always aspired to be, while he wanted her to be better. Blake was never sure if she could ever live up to her father's legacy. When she left, Blake was worried that he could never look her in the eyes again, only to be proven wrong.

Ruby is someone Blake always admired. Despite appearances, Ruby was more than willing to take on a challenge. Apparently one of those challenges was as simple as talking to Blake. Blake obviously complied, and doesn't regret doing so. It's very refreshing to simply relax with Ruby, despite how hyperactive she can be at times. It's a shame Blake doesn't start more conversations with Ruby herself, she should fix that.

Weiss was the last person Blake ever planned on being friends with. Weiss started off as more as an entitled princess to Blake. She wasn't expecting her to slowly change and become one of her closest friends. Yet here they are, finding it comforting to just sit next to each other. Blake isn't sure where things went so right, but she's grateful they did. Who would've thought seeing Weiss get excited was so calming?

Yang was unbelievable. She was beyond simply free-spirited for Blake and made her think Yang would constantly test her patience. To her surprise, that was not what she got. Yang was someone who lived in the moment but will always stop for those she cares for. Blake couldn't express how great it felt when she realized she was one of the handful at the top of Yang's list. Now, Blake waits for Yang to come to her with something they can do together.

To Blake, love is what is always waiting for you. Even if you forget, the people you love will always be with you.

* * *

_What is love?_

Ruby Rose knew exactly how to answer the question.

She could go on how her uncle Qrow would always help her when he was around, from when she was still clumsy with a scythe to when she was capable on her own. Ruby would know he wants to help her whenever he can. It wasn't a matter of if, but when.

She could also talk about her dad, who would support her through all of her choices. Even though his fear of what could happen when Ruby does become a huntress, he won't stop her. Ruby knows he wants her to become who she dreams to be.

It was hard for Ruby to bring up, but she would know her mom is also a part of it. Ruby never had much to remember her by, but she doesn't need much. Her favorite was when her mom pushed her on a swing set. It always cheered Ruby up, knowing she didn't have nothing to remember her by.

No doubt Ruby would include her incredible sister Yang. Her whole life, Yang would be there for Ruby, giving her all she can and who won't stop caring for her, even if her life depended on it. Persistent wasn't even start to describe Yang, and Ruby enjoys how Yang is always close. There isn't much to add as anyone can see how neither are willing to let each other go.

Blake is a priority for Ruby. So mysterious and hard to figure out, also extremely awkward when Blake would catch her staring. Usually it ended with Ruby laying down beside Blake and reading the most adventurous-sounding book she had. When they did talk, it was really fun and Ruby wanted to keep going. She always found a way to keep Blake around, and it's only easier when Blake also looked for an excuse to stay.

Last but far from least, there was her bestest friend in the whole wide world, Weiss. It's very easy to think Weiss is impossible to be friends with, but Ruby didn't care. There is a heart in Weiss, and Ruby cherishes how she knows Weiss is even better than she hoped. You don't uncover one of the greatest people of all time and not enjoy every moment you can. It's a crime Weiss hasn't been hugged more in her life, and Ruby intends to fix that and to see her smile again.

To Ruby, love is the one thing you can always count on. When you have the right people, you can love them with all your heart and know they love you back.


End file.
